The American Urological Association Office of Research (AUA) and the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) are jointing sponsoring the annual SBUR/AUA Summer Research Conference, entitled "Neurourology." The meeting will be held August 13 through 15, 2004 in Reston, Virginia. This is the twelfth conference in this series. The purpose of these conferences is to bring together established investigators, both from within the field of urology research and from outside the field, together with junior investigators to review advances in a topic related to urologic research. The 2004 conference is organized to provide an overview of research progress on neurourology, and the interaction of nerves and neurotransmitters on genitourinary development, function and dysfunction. The conference will include 5 topic sessions over two and one-half days, including state-of-the-art lectures and panel discussions. The sessions will cover ennervation and genitourinary development, nerves and normal genitourinary structures, genitourinary tract responses to nerve injury and neurovascular disease, and pelvic pain. In addition, a special mentoring session will be held to encourage and assist young investigators to enter and become established in the field. Funding is requested to support the travel and housing for junior investigators, many of whom could not attend without this support. Support for this meeting will enhance the development of superior urology research in the future by engaging the energies and interest of the young or new investigator and facilitating his or her career development.